Dans les Mémoires
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Ia adalah seorang gadis yang memilih tetap terikat pada masa lalunya. Sedangkan dia ... dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. / AU, angsty, chara death. / Read at your own risk. :"D


"Hei, Rukia?"

Kurosaki Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah _sport_ yang ia ambil secara asal ke gadis mungil di depannya. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi membolak-balik lembar tanpa minat kini saling bertaut menopang dagu, memusatkan segala perhatian untuk gadis bersurai kelam itu.

Perpustakaan sore ini memang cukup lengang dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa—termasuk dua muda-mudi tadi—dan satu orang petugas penjaga yang kini beraktifitas di sela rak buku, secara sistematis menaruh kembali buku-buku yang telah selesai dipinjam di rak asalnya.

"Apa?"

Gadis yang dimaksud masih sibuk meneliti buku tebal di hadapannya tanpa mengindahkan sang pemuda bersurai jingga. _Amethyst_ -nya menjelajah kalimat per kalimat, masih mencari referensi yang tepat untuk menambah isi dalam lembaran _Word_ di komputer jinjingnya.

Sang pemuda hanya menghela napas pasrah, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dingin sang sahabat untuk merasa gentar atau sungkan. Kedua iris Ichigo kini menyusuri kilauan surya yang menembus jendela kaca. Pantulannya berwarna jingga, terang dan hangat, bersama semilir angin musim panas yang membelai tirai dengan manja ... ini adalah sebuah pemandanganklasik nan indah sebagai latar belakang sosok gadis itu. Tapi pemandangan damai ini tak bisa ia apresiasi berkat deru gelisah yang menghantuinya sejak tadi.

"Mau pergi nonton denganku?" Ambernya kembali teralih pada Rukia, berharap kedua irisnya bertambatan dengan kilau _amethys_ sang gadis. Detik berlalu, dan jantungnya pun mencelos ketika gadis itu bahkan tak mau mengalihkan pandang padanya barang sedetik pun. Ia tersenyum kecut, "Sabtu nanti ada _premiere_ film yang saat ini sedang _boom_ —"

"Maaf, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Aizen-sensei yang ber- _deadline_ Senin. Kaunonton dengan yang lain saja."

Dan pernyataan ini pun sukses memotong tak hanya perkataan Ichigo namun juga rasa optimisme yang ia bangun dengan susah payah. Ajakannya memang bukan kali ini saja mengalami penolakan, jadi tak seharusnya ia merasa sesakit ini, _'kan_?

"Oh, oke ... mungkin lain kali."

Pemuda itu menggendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil, mencoba memberi kesan pada Rukia bahwa penolakannya tadi bukanlah masalah besar. Dan mungkin, jika ia terus berpikir seperti itu ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini 'memang'perihal sepele yang tak pantas dipikirkan berlarut-larut serta dimasukkan dalam hati.

 _Hei, lihat aku ... aku selalu ada di sisimu, tahu?_

* * *

" _I still hide you in my poetry."_

— **M. Razon—**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 _Angsty(?), PoV Switch, AU, Typo(s),Heartless(?)Rukia and Chara Death._

 _I only own the plot and didn't take any profit for this fanfiction._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dans les M** **é** **moires**

By

 **Azalea Airys**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Don't like? Feel free to click back. ^^_

 _And for '_ _ **You**_ _' who decided to read this fanfict,_

 _thank you!_

 _And_

 _enjoy, please…_

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria bodoh sekaligus baik hati yang telah menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya bertepatan dengan pertemuanku kembali dengan teman masa kecilku—Abarai Renji—setelah puluhan tahun putus kontak.

Waktu itu kami tak seakrab sekarang. Bahkan aku dan Ichigo cenderung adu mulut dalam segala hal, meskipun itu hanya masalah sepele. Kepribadian kami memang berbenturan. Dia yang keras kepala, bertindak lebih dulu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya ... dan diriku yang dipenuhi logika, selalu memikirkan sebab-akibat yang akan ditimbulkan dari perkataan atau perbuatanku.

Pada awalnya aku tak menyukainya. Meski ia bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan sosok yang aku kagumi, tapi mereka adalah dua entitas yang berbeda. Serupa, namun tak sama.

Jika dibandingkan ... kupikir Ichigo bagaikan musim gugur di bulan November. Suhu rendahnya mungkin tak semenggigit musim dingin, tapi jika tak mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, sudah tentu tusukan kecil di pori-pori kulit takkan bisa dihindari lagi. Hal ini mirip dengan kesan pertama yang ditampilkannya. Urakan, berandalan, dan tak bersahabat mungkin adalah beberapa kata yang terlintas pada benak orang yang belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi jika rintangan kecil itu bisa dilewati, akan ada keindahan yang menanti bagi orang yang berhasil merobohkan 'dinding' ini. Dan keistimewaan itu adalah bisa mengenal sosoknya jauh lebih dekat. Karena dibalik kerutan permanennya tersembunyi seorang pemuda yang ternyata peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya serta punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya. Kepuasan yang didapat akan sama seperti melihat barisan pohon _momiji_ dengan spektrum warna alaminya ... rasa kagum ketika helai-helai daun itu mulai menghujani diri dengan lembut. Kupikir, pemandangan indah ini setimpal dengan hawa dingin yang sesekali terasa.

Sedangkan _dia_... bagiku dia terasa seperti musim panas. Bagaikan warna-warni kembang api yang memenuhi malam festival, kehadirannya pun menarik orang untuk mengagumi dan memujanya. Kehangatannya pun menggerakkan hati banyak orang. Ia memperlakukan semuanya dengan setara ... tanpa memandang strata maupun harta. Seperti _natsu matsuri_ yang menerima siapa saja dengan tangan terbuka dan membuat orang yang mengunjunginya berbahagia.

Dan yang makin _jauh_ membedakan keduanya adalah keberadaan mereka kini. Salah satunya memang masih setia berada di sampingku meski eksistensinya terus saja kuhiraukan. Tetapi yang satunya ... ia telah lama menghilang dan hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau bisa sakit jika berada di luar dalam cuaca seperti ini."_

 _Langit sore itu dipenuhi gumpalan awan kelabu ... saling menumpuk, tumpang-tindih dan terlihat berat dengan uap air yang dikandungnya. Mungkin ini akan jadi hujan pertama di musim semi jika rinai kecil yang kurasa kini terus berlangsung dengan intensitas yang lebih kuat._

 _Kedua irisku masih terpaku pada granit yang telah lama dimakan usia ketika pemilik suara tadi melangkah maju, berlutut pada pusara di depanku dan mulai memanjatkan doa._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga pria bersurai kelam itu mulai berdiri dan menempatkan diri di sampingku._

" _Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini." Dapat kurasakan nada hangat itu kini sarat akan kekhawatiran,"apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Keadaan di rumah baik-baik saja."_

 _Dia tahu aku berbohong ketika kedua irisnya terlihat sayu. Kuabaikan senyum pengertian pria itu dan kembali memandangi tempat peristirahatan kakakku. "Aku hanya merindukan Nee-sama."_

 _Tangan kokohnya menepuk kepalaku pelan._

" _Ketika meninggal tubuh manusia memang musnah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi kau harus tahu, meski raga orang-orang yang kausayangi telah tiada, hati mereka akan terus hidup bersama orang yang ditinggalkan." Kedua iris kami kembali bertatapan. Hujan memang masih mengguyur kami secara konstan, tapi saat melihat senyum tulus itu merekah di bibirnya, entah kenapa aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Jadi ingatlah ... kau tak pernah sendirian."_

 **...**

"—kia ... Rukia!"

Panggilan itu membangunkanku, membuatku tersadar jika selama ini aku hanya tertegun menatap halaman buku di hadapanku, tanpa membacanya. Aku hanya ingin merilekskan diri di taman kampus sebelum mata kuliah selanjutnya dimulai, tapi tampaknya pikiranku pun tak mengizinkan kemewahan itu.

"Apa?" Kulirik Renji yang kini telah menyamankan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Kami memang mahasiswa beda jurusan, tapi tak jarang bagi pemuda bersurai merah itu untuk datang menemuiku di sela-sela waktu luangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kedua irisnya menelusuri wajahku dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kukibaskan tanganku bagai mengusir kekhawatirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kauulangi perkataanmu yang sebelumnya? Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan tadi."

Ia menatapku curiga. "Serius kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat seperti kelelahan atau kurang tidur dengan kantong mata seperti itu."

"Maksudmu kaubilang penampilanku mengerikan, begitu?" Tatapan sinisku dibalas sangkalan heboh pria berambut jabrik itu. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Aku mahasiswa, wajar jika kehilangan waktu istirahat karena tugas. Sekarang kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi atau masih ingin mengkritikku lebih lanjut, wahai Tuan Fashionista?"

"Iya-iya ... tak perlu menggigitku dengan sarkasmu juga _kali_ ..." Renji mengacak rambutku dengan kasar. Mengabaikan teriakan protesku, ia melanjutkan, "aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kalau kau memang baik-baik saja _sih_ , syukurlah." Tatapannya kini berubah serius. "Kudengar kau menolak ajakan Ichigo lagi ya?"

 _Amethys_ -ku kini teralih pada kumpulan mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu-lalang di koridor. Terlalu malas dengan 'ceramah' panjang—yang mungkin kudapat setelah ini—untuk menanggapi Renji secara serius.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bergosip sudah menjadi salah satu hobimu," jawabku tak acuh.

"Rukia ... kau tahu aku seperti ini karena peduli padamu, pada _kalian berdua_ , 'kan?"

"Aku menghargainya tapi kupikir kepedulianmu ini bukan pada tempatnya."

Aku bersiap berdiri, membereskan buku yang sempat kuabaikan ketika tangan Renji mencengkeram lenganku kuat. "Bukankah kaupikir apa yang kaulakukan ini sudah melampaui batas, Rukia? Apa kaupikir _dia_ akan senang jika kau menghukum dirimu seperti ini? Bukankah sudah saatnya untuk melepaskannya per—"

"Dengar, Renji." Bisa kurasakan cengkeramannya melemah berkat tatapan tajamku. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Bisa kita lupakan adu argumen yang timbul hanya karena masalah sepele ini?"

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus, Rukia?"

Aku menghentakkan lenganku dan berbalik pergi. Kulirik sosoknya untuk terakhir kali. "Dia orang pertama yang menyelamatkanku dari diriku sendiri. Hanya dia yang ada di sisiku ketika dunia memandangku sinis ... ketika bahkan _kau_ meninggalkanku hanya karena kakakku menikah dengan seorang bangsawan. Hanya dia yang menerimaku apa adanya dan memperlakukanku seperti biasa. Dan sekarang kaubertanya sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini?"

Tawa pahitku mengudara di sela sunyi yang melingkupi kami.

"Setelah apa yang ia lakukan untukku ... setelah aku merenggutnya dari pelukan keluarganya untuk selamanya ... apa kaupikir aku masih pantas untuk berbahagia?"

Kutinggalkan Renji tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Kurosaki Ichigo menatap sahabat berkacamatanya itu dalam diam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika iris ungu sang pemuda kembali meliriknya. "Kalau aku tak kenal kau kupikir pernyataanmu tadi merupakan pertanda kalau kau peduli."

"Jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kurosaki." Ishida memutar matanya bosan. "Kau dan aku tahu benar apa—atau lebih tepatnya siapa—yang menyebabkanmu bermuram durja seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa repot-repot tanya?" Ichigo menggerutu pelan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Dibetulkannya letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Terhitung sudah lima—tiga tahun ketika kau kehilangan pesaing terberatmu—pengejaranmu ini berlangsung. Bukankah ini sia-sia saja ... mengejar seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin dirinya kauraih?"

"Kaupikir aku tak tahu?" Ichigo memandang pemuda di sampingnya kesal. "Kaukira selama ini tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku kalau semua ini akan berakhir sia-sia? Aku tahu itu. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih tak ingin menyerah."

"Tapi?"

Ichigo menghela napas lelah. _Amber_ -nya menerawang jauh menembus jendela kaca kelas mereka. "Tapi aku tak tahu sampai kapan hatinya akan terbuka ..."

' _... dan sampai kapan aku harus mengejarnya.'_

"Kau tahu sendiri jika hal ini melelahkan." Ishida menggeleng prihatin. "Saranku, cobalah konfrontasi Rukia secara langsung. Paling tidak, dengan begini kau bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya ... apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan pengejaran tak berujung ini atau akhirnya melanjutkan hidupmu seperti yang semestinya sudah kaulakukan sejak lama."

Ichigo hanya memandang sahabatnya itu tanpa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau bangsawan pungut yang sering muncul di TV itu 'kan? Cepat serahkan dompetmu kalau kau tak ingin terluka!"_

 _Bau sampah yang tercampur dengan aroma busuk lainnya memenuhi gang buntu tempatku berdiri. Aku memang lengah, terburu-buru menuju cafe tempat pertemuanku dengan seseorang hingga dua orang preman berhasil menyergap dan menarikku paksa ke tempat ini. Dilihat dari perkataan preman pertama tadi, tampaknya mereka memang sengaja mengincarku sebagai mangsa._

 _Dua orang. Meskipun salah satunya membawa senjata tajam, mungkin jika berhati-hati aku bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua._

" _Jangan coba macam-macam, gadis kecil." Preman yang membawa senjata tajam tersenyum mengejek. "Kakak iparmu orang kaya, pastinya kau bisa minta uang sepuasmu. Bukankah kakakmu menikahinya juga karena hal itu?"_

 _Keduanya pun terbahak meremehkan. Dalam situasi biasa mungkin aku sudah menerjang mereka tanpa ampun. Karena tidak ada satu pun yang boleh menghina almarhum kakakku. Tidak boleh._

 _Kuatur pernapasanku untuk mendinginkan kepala. Dengan sigap kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk merampas senjata tajam itu dan menendang sang preman di pangkal pahanya._

 _Serve you right!_

 _Preman pertama segera menerjangku ketika melihat temannya tersungkur kesakitan. Kami pun segera terlibat baku hantam. Beberapa goresan berhasil kutorehkan pada lengan dan wajah pria itu, tapi tak ada satu pun luka serius yang ia derita. Sedangkan aku, pria itu berhasil memberikan beberapa lebam di area atas tubuhku._

 _Aku berhasil menghindari tendangan pria itu dan bersiap melakukan serangan balasan ketika sebuah teriakan memecahkan konsentrasiku. Dan hal yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa sakit di kepala ketika seseorang di belakangku memukulku dengan sesuatu._

" _Rukia!"_

 _Setelah itu semuanya terasa kabur. Samar-samar bisa kulihat sang pendatang baru tadi mengalahkan kedua preman tanpa butuh waktu lama. Hingga kini, penolongku itu telah berlutut di sampingku dan menopangku di pelukannya._

" _Rukia? Hei, Rukia? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _Kedua irisku kini terfokus pada aqua green yang menatapku dengan cemas. Helaan napas penuh syukur keluar dari bibirku ketika penolongku hanya menerima beberapa lebam, tanpa luka yang serius._

 _Sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum lega. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menungguku di cafe?"_

" _Itu harusnya jadi hal terakhir yang kaukhawatirkan." Ia terkekeh pelan, "kau belum muncul padahal dua puluh menit sudah berlalu ... dan biasanya kau itu tepat waktu. Kalau sudah begini siapa yang tidak khawatir coba?"_

 _Irisnya kini tertuju pada luka di kepalaku dan membantuku berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit. Aku akan segera menelepon ambulan dan polisi." Jemarinya segera bergerak menuju saku belakangnya ketika sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya._

" _Oh ho ... tidak semudah itu."_

 _Tubuh penolongku terasa membeku beberapa saat sebelum mengendorkan pelukannya padaku. Ia membantuku bersender ke tembok dan membalikkan badan, kembali menghadapi dua preman tadi yang entah kenapa masih bisa berdiri setelah dipukuli habis-habisan. Dari balik punggung tegapnya dapat kulihat salah satu preman ternyata masih menyimpan senjata api yang kini ditodongkan ke arah kami._

 _Aku khawatir._

" _Kau, cepat lemparkan dompet dan semua barang berharga yang kau miliki atau aku akan membunuhmu. Kau juga gadis manis."_

 _Kami berdua pu melemparkan semua yang kami miliki, dan salah satu preman itu memunguti barang bawaan kami._

" _Kau tenang saja Rukia ... jika mereka memang 'hanya' mengincar harta, kita akan baik-baik saja," pemuda itu bergumam lembut. Kuamini perkataannya dalam hati, sangat berharap jika semua ini cepat berakhir dan kami akan selamat._

" _Lihat, semudah ini bukan? Tak perlu ada kekerasan jika saja kalian tak melakukan perlawanan." Preman kedua masih siaga dengan jari di pelatuk, siap menembakkan pistolnya pada kami ketika temannya selesai mengumpulkan harta benda yang kami lemparkan._

" _Lagipula ... gadis itu hanya akan jadi sampah jalanan seperti kami—atau pelacur—jika tak ada bangsawan yang memungut kakaknya."_

 _Bagai sumbu yang tersulut api, ejekan itu membuat pemuda di depanku menerjang sang preman dengan marah. Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah bau mesiu, suara tembakan beruntun dan rasa sakit yang teramat di pundak kiriku._

" _KAIEN-DONO!"_

 **...**

Mimpi buruk.

Selalu mimpi yang sama. Terulang bagai kaset rusak, tanpa jeda, seakan mengingatnya saja tak _cukup_ menyakitkan bagiku.

 _Yah_ ... mungkin ini adalah hukuman. Balasan untukku karena telah membunuh pemuda itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu dia tak datang untuk menolongku? Bagaimana jika kami tak berjanji untuk bertemu saat itu? _Bagaimana jika ia sama sekali tak mengenalku?_ Akankah semua ini akan berakhir sama, atau _ia_ akan tetap hidup, bahagia dan bersama keluarganya?

Aku tahu ... nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan aku tak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah berlalu ... meski jika bisa, akan kutukar _apapun_ untuk memperbaikinya, termasuk nyawaku sendiri.

Ponsel pintarku berdering secara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan malam dengan raungan khasnya dan seketika menghentikan rentetan pikiran yang memenuhi lobus otakku.

Kulirik jam weker di sudut meja ... pukul dua pagi. _Yah_ , setidaknya malam ini aku bisa tertidur selama 4 jam.

Tanpa membuang waktu kuangkat dering familiar yang memang terpasang khususuntuk seseorang itu.

 **...**

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke sini, Ichigo?" Aku menyapanya ketika kudapati pria itu telah menungguku di gerbang taman kota.

Siang itu langit terlihat cerah tanpa ada setitik awan putih yang membentang di horizon. Surya pun bersinar terang menyakitkan ... semenyakitkan memandang wajah pemuda di depanku yang membuatku teringat akan masa lalu.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menuntunku lebih dalam memasuki taman kota. "Apa kau mau kubelikan es krim? Sudah lama kita tak keluar berdua, 'kan?"

 _Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah._ Kulirik dia dari sudut mataku, "tidak perlu. Kau ada perlu apa? Bukankah kau mengajakku bertemu karena ada urusan penting?" Aku menghentikan langkahku, memaksa pemuda itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pandangan kami beradu. Ia hanya mengusap lehernya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Ia menghela napas sejenak, "tak bisakah kita nikmati hari yang cerah ini terlebih dahulu?" Irisnya kini menatapku penuh pinta.

Aku membuang muka. "Maaf, tapi aku masih ada urusan lain setelah ini. Bisa kaupercepat? Aku setuju bertemu denganmu karena kaubilang ini hanya makan waktu sebentar."

Bisa kurasakan aura positif yang menguar pada Ichigo kini meredup bagai langit biru yang terlingkupi mendung hitam. Ia terkekeh lemah, "kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang kurasakan selama lima tahun berteman denganmu. Aku tahu kau tidak buta, karena aku bahkan tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Kedua irisku kini memandanginya yang tengah menengadah menatap cakrawala. Senyum pilu terulas di parasnya. "Memang salahku yang _amat-sangat_ terlambat mengenalmu ... Dan aku benar-benar bahagia ... sangat bahagia meski kau selalu tersenyum _untuknya,_ terus melihatnya tanpa pernah memandangku sebagai sesuatu yang _lebih._ " Kali ini pandangan kami beradu dan akulah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata, tak sanggup memandang kilau pedih yang terpancar di kedua _amber_ -nya.

"Kupikir waktu itu sudah saatnya aku menyerah. Tak masalah bagiku ... asal kau bahagia."

Aku tak ingin memandangnya. Sungguh tak ingin.

"Tapi ketika Kaien-san 'pergi' dan kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup ... kupikir aku akan bisa membantumu, mengobati luka hatimu dengan terus berada di sisimu."

Kugigit bibir bawahku keras. " _Naa ..._ Rukia, apa salah jika aku berharap bahwa kau _akhirnya_ akan membuka pintu hatimu untukku?" Ia tertawa pilu. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu, _sungguh_. Mungkin ini semua salahku yang tak berusaha lebih keras lagi ... salahku yang tak bisa membuat kenangan baru yang lebih bahagia untukmu, sehingga kau tak lagi terikat dalam masa lalu."

Ichigo kini melangkah maju dan menggenggam tanganku. Pancaran matanya menatapku penuh kesungguhan. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. _Amat-sangat-mencintaimu._ Jadi bisakah kauberi aku satu kesempatan untuk yang terakhir kali? Aku takkan mengganggumu dengan perasaanmu lagi setelah ini, jika memang itu yang kauinginkan."

Kedua _amber_ -nya berbinar lembut, menatap dan memintaku dengan tulus setelah bertahun-tahun kuhiraukan.

Aku menggeleng lemah, melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda di hadapanku. "Lebih baik kau melupakanku, Ichigo."

 _Maafkan aku._

Kutinggalkan ia yang kini terpaku tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **»»««**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti dan bulan pun terus terlampaui.

Semenjak pertemuan kami di taman kota itu aku menghindari Ichigo. Kupikir, jika kita tak lagi berjumpa maka semuanya akan lebih mudah, _bagiku dan_ _untuknya._

Aku tengah berjalan di koridor kampus dan hendak menuju perpustakaan ketika sebuah obrolan antar mahasiswi menarik perhatianku.

"Kaudengar tidak? Katanya Kurosaki-senpai berpacaran dengan mahasiswi hukum _lho_!"

Teriakan tak percaya pun terdengar dari kumpulan gadis itu. "Sejak kapan? Kok tidak ada kabar yang beredar?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kapan tepatnya sih ... tapi hal ini aku dengar sendiri dari mahasiswa yang satu kelas dengan gadis itu. Katanya mereka akhir-akhir ini sering bertemu dan pergi berduaan."

Jeritan tak terima pun kembali bersahutan.

"Yang benar?!"

"Pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak terima!"

Mahasiswi yang menjadi informan terlihat menegur teman-temannya. "Ssttt ... jangan berisik. Kalau kalian tidak percaya tunggu saja—nah! Lihat! Kurosaki-senpai sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis 'kan? Mana mereka terlihat intim lagi?!"

Kedua irisku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk mahasiswi tadi ... dan benar saja, Ichigo terlihat mengobrol akrab dengan seorang mahasiswi.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Lega mungkin, karena Kurosaki telah melangkah maju dan melanjutkan hidupnya ... atau sedih, karena biar bagaimana pun, aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untukku.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari keduanya dan meneruskan perjalananku. _Kudoakan kau untuk kebahagiaanmu, Ichigo ..._

 _... dan selamat tinggal._

Sudut bibirku pun membentuk senyuman kecil.

* * *

" _Sometimes, good people make bad choices. It doesn't mean they are bad people, it means they're human."_

 **-Anonymous-**

* * *

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Who said I only write fluff? Not meeeeeeeh!_ *dilempar kacang*

Astaga, aku kok nyebelin banget ya, hiatus lama giliran balik ke FBI tapi nulisnya _angst._ #plak

 _Well,_ maaf kalau ada _typo_ atau apa. Aku buru-buru ngetik fic ini soalnya bentar lagi mau pulkam, dan ini hadiahku buat kalian! *peluk cium* *hadiah kok angst*

Aku baru pertama kali nulis _angst_ sih, jadi maaf kalau _feel_ -nya kurang berasa atau apa. Nanti abis nyampe desa bakal kuedit lagi (typo-nya) dan nambahin keterangan kenapa aku bikin karakter kayak gini dan atas dasar apa. Tenang, semua bisa dijelaskan dengan logika kok. :3 xD

Untuk saat ini udah dulu ya? Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, teman-teman! ;)

Sign,

 **A. Airys**


End file.
